Anniversaire
by NoemieMendez
Summary: Mü veut fêter son premier anniversaire de mise en couple avec DM, et pour ça, il va dîner chez le Cancer et lui apporte un cadeau.


**Anniversaire**

Mü ouvrit une fois de plus la petite boîte de velours brodé pour contempler les deux anneaux d'or qui brillaient à l'intérieur. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant les deux bagues finement ciselées avec un délicat motif sur leur surface. Mais c'était ce qui était gravé à l'intérieur et ce qu'il représentait qui lui avait réellement arraché son sourire, "Mü" à l'intérieur de l'un, et "Angelo" dans l'autre. Il avait terminé les alliances une semaine auparavant, et, même si ce n'était pas très correct, il avait utilisé un peu de l'or qu'il gardait pour réparer les armures pour créer ces anneaux et les avait durcis avec un peu de son sang et de poussière d'étoile. La quantité utilisée était si infime que même Kiki n'avait rien remarqué. Et même si cela avait été le cas, le résultat valait bien la peine de subir une réprimande, parce que, maintenant, il avait devant les yeux son cadeau d'anniversaire.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait exactement un an qu'Angelo et lui étaient en couple. Bon, en fait, cela faisait un an qu'ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois. En réalité, aucun des deux n'avait demandé à l'autre de former officiellement un couple. Simplement, à partir de ce jour-là, ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, à faire l'amour de plus en plus régulièrement et un an plus tard, ils étaient toujours ensemble. Angelo ne savait probablement pas quel jour c'était vu qu'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Et bien que Mü le considérait comme le début de leur relation, le gardien du Cancer pouvait avoir octroyé cet honneur à un autre jour, peut-être le jour de l'anniversaire du Tibétain au cours duquel l'Italien l'avait emmené voir un quatuor à cordes avant d'aller dîner au restaurant. Le souvenir illumina le visage de Mü, Angelo vêtu d'un élégant costume, dont l'Atlante ignorait totalement l'existence, l'avait accompagné à ce concert tout au long duquel il lui avait tenu la main, pour ensuite l'amener dîner et finalement terminer leur soirée sur la plage où, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, ils avaient fait l'amour uniquement couverts par la lumière des étoiles. Ç'avait été une journée parfaite.

Il ferma la boîte contenant les anneaux tout en savourant les derniers vestiges de ce souvenir et se leva pour se diriger au temple du Cancer. Il n'avait pas dit à Angelo la raison pour laquelle il lui avait demandé, pour cette soirée-là, de cuisiner pour lui une spécialité italienne l'un des nombreux talents cachés du quatrième gardien étant l'art culinaire.

À peine fut-il arrivé que Mü fut accueilli par une délicieuse odeur de pesto venant des appartements privés du quatrième temple. Dans le salon, la table était mise pour deux.

- Où les as-tu trouvées ? – demanda-t-il à Angelo, se référant aux trois roses blanches qui reposaient dans un vase au centre de la table, quand il accouru le recevoir en se séchant les mains avec un linge de cuisine.

- À ton avis ? – réplica-t-il avec un sourire.

- Aphro' va te tuer s'il s'en rend compte. – répondit-il en riant.

- Pour ça faudrait d'abord qu'il s'en rende compte.

- Je pensais que son jardin était protégé par les roses elles-mêmes.

- C'est le cas. – dit Angelo en lui montrant ses mains pleines d'éraflures.

Mü rit de bon cœur en s'approchant pour voir les mains du Cancer, les éraflures n'étaient pas très profondes, étant en temps de paix, Aphrodite avait cessé de cultiver ses roses vénéneuses et ce n'étaient plus que des roses "guerrières" qui se défendaient des personnes peu scrupuleuses qui tentaient de les arracher de leur buisson. Quoi qu'il en soit, les plantes en valaient la peine parce qu'il n'y avait pas de roses plus belles ni plus odorantes que celles que le Poissons cultivait avec soin.

Ils s'assirent pour dîner et quand ils terminèrent, Mü décida qu'il était temps de sortir les anneaux. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, car dès qu'ils finirent leurs assiettes, le Cancer se leva de sa chaise et, s'approchant de l'Atlante, s'assit à califourchon sur lui pour ensuite l'embrasser longuement et profondément. Le Bélier décidant alors que les alliances n'allaient pas bouger d'où elles étaient et qu'elles pouvaient bien attendre un peu plus pendant qu'il profitait de la bouche d'Angelo, il l'entoura de ses bras et répondit au baiser.

Le baiser fut d'abord lent, mais la passion s'empara progressivement de leurs corps, et le baiser devint plus brûlant et leur besoin impérieux de se toucher devint vite insupportable. Les mains avides de Mü commencèrent à glisser sur le dos de l'Italien, tirant sa chemise vers le haut pour la sortir du pantalon et ainsi pouvoir atteindre sa peau. Quand enfin il y parvint, il le caressa rudement arrachant un soupir à son compagnon qui répliqua en enfouissant ses propres mains sous les vêtements du Bélier. Angelo se redressa, tirant Mü pour le faire se lever et ainsi pouvoir le dénuder avec plus de facilité, l'Atlante ne resta pas pour autant inactif et lutta lui aussi pour déshabiller l'autre et le laisser entièrement nu. Sans jamais arrêter de se caresser ou de s'embrasser, ils s'arrachèrent mutuellement leurs différents vêtements qu'ils jetèrent au sol sans s'en préoccuper jusqu'à ce qu'il ne resta plus un seul petit morceau de tissu. Ils se regardèrent durant quelques instants, dévorant l'autre du regard comme si le festin qu'ils venaient de faire ne les avait pas rassasié. Angelo poussa doucement Mü vers la chaise, le faisant s'y rassoir, et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que son membre soit face au Bélier qui le prit de la main et le caressa quelques instants avant de le prendre en bouche et de commencer à le déguster. D'irrépressibles gémissements commencèrent à s'échapper de la bouche du Cancer qui, grâce au savoir-faire de son amant, n'allait pas tarder à se libérer s'il ne réagissait pas rapidement, alors, avec un effort surhumain, il se sépara de Mü qui le regarda, contrarié. Angelo lui répondit en se penchant pour l'embrasser avec douceur avant de mettre un doigt sur ses lèvres et de dire :

- Ssshhh, ce n'est pas encore fini.

Il se redressa et, surprenant Mü, prit l'huile qui était sur la table et qu'ils avaient utilisé pour assaisonner la salade, et, après s'être trempé la main du liquide doré, s'approcha de l'Atlante et le lui appliqua sur son membre, le faisant briller d'une étrange manière. Le Bélier ne savait pas quoi penser, mais il resta silencieux pendant qu'Angelo répandait le liquide sur toute la colonne de chair dressée face à lui. Quand l'Italien se positionna de nouveau devant lui, il comprit ce qui allait se passer er un frisson de plaisir anticipé lui parcouru l'échine. L'Italien se laissa progressivement tomber sur le membre de Mü qu'il accueillit en lui. L'huile permit au membre en érection de glisser doucement entre les plis de la chair vierge, mais malgré cette précaution, une légère expression d'inconfort apparu sur le visage d'Angelo en se sentant pénétrer pour la première fois. Mü, quant à lui, poussa un soupir de pur délice.

Pendant que l'Italien essayait de s'habituer à la sensation de son intimité envahie, le gardien du Bélier commença à lui caresser le corps avec douceur. La respiration d'Angelo s'entrecoupa quand les mains atteignirent la dure colonne de chair entre ses jambes. Un désir primaire de bouger surgit depuis les profondeurs de son être quand la main de Mü commença à le masturber. Et il bougea, d'abord lentement, se mordant les lèvres pour supporter la légère douleur, puis plus vite, quand le plaisir remplaça toute sensation désagréable ou de malaise. Une des mains du Tibétain continuait de serrer son membre avec force pendant que l'autre, appuyée sur sa hanche, guidait le mouvement de va-et-vient.

Peu de temps après, un gémissement étouffé témoignait de l'orgasme atteint par les deux amants. Ils restèrent quelques minutes immobiles alors que leurs corps se relâchaient après l'effort réalisé. Ce fut Angelo qui rompit cette quiétude en posant ses mains sur les joues de Mü pour le regarder dans les yeux et, ensuite, l'embrasser avec tendresse en lui murmurant :

- Bon anniversaire.

Mü mit quelques secondes à comprendre la signification de ces mots. Il avait dit "bon anniversaire", Angelo se rappelait de ce jour. L'Atlante répondit en couvrant les mains de l'Italien des siennes et séparant légèrement leurs visages pour pouvoir le regarder en face. Ses yeux se remplirent de bonheur en se disant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en choisissant Angelo comme compagnon. Tout colérique, sec et désagréable qu'il pouvait avoir l'air en présence des autres, cela était amplement compensé par des moments comme celui-ci durant lesquels il était l'unique témoin de ce qu'il gardait en lui.

- On devrait aller se laver.

- Allons-y. – répondit l'Italien en se levant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain et entrèrent dans la douche où ils se savonnèrent mutuellement pendant que l'eau glissait sur leurs corps. Ils étaient sur le point finir quand Mü distingua quelque chose de sombre dans le cou d'Angelo, couvert par les cheveux, quand celui-ci se rinça. Il écarta délicatement la chevelure céruléenne et observa minutieusement un tatouage récent formant un étrange "V".

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? – demanda-t-il avec surprise. – Je ne l'avait pas vu avant.

- Il est nouveau – répondit l'autre – c'est la marque de mon maître. – ajouta-t-il, peu après en se retournant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

L'expression déroutée de Mü se transforma en une profonde surprise et un grand émoi quand il reconnut dans ces lignes le signe qui représentait le Bélier dans le zodiaque et donc, le sien. Il ne sut que dire, submergé par l'émotion, alors il choisit de l'embrasser d'une manière qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'émotion que ce geste avait éveillé en lui. Les anneaux lui semblaient maintenant un bien médiocre cadeau en comparaison de ce qu'il avait reçu, mais même ainsi, il se dirigea vers le salon, au sortir de la douche, pour récupérer la petite boîte d'entre ses vêtements dispersés sur le sol. Puis il la tendit à Angelo, le doute dans les yeux, mais toute préoccupation disparu comme par magie quand un sourire éclaira le visage de son compagnon en voyant les alliances et leurs noms gravés. Comme dans un mariage, il passa l'alliance gravée au nom nom d'"Angelo" au doigt de Mü, puis lui remit l'autre pièce pour qu'il fasse de même et c'est debout, à demi-nu dans le salon d'un temple païen qu'ils prononcèrent, sans un mot, les mêmes vœux que tant de couples ont répété depuis le commencement du monde. Et de la même manière, après s'être tendrement embrassé, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre où Angelo se donna à nouveau à Mü pour finir de sceller cette relation qui avait commencé exactement un an plus tôt.

Fin.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu.


End file.
